Naruto Uchiha
by Vic27
Summary: Naruto is raised by the Uchiha and becomes a strong ninja NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Uchiha**

**AN: So This is my first attempt at writing a story so feel free to help me out cause im pretty clueless to the whole thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters that have to deal with it**

Oct. 10 Day of the Kyubii Attack

It was complete chaos fire had set the night a glow with a red tinge, and you could hear people everywhere screaming for their lives. Just outside of the flaiming village you could see a giant fox being bombarded by jutsu after jutsu. The creature was know as the Kyubii the nine tailed fox and strongest of the biju. The fox was steadily making its way twoards the village and the ninja were getting desperate. They didn't have long before the fox broke the city walls, so they were hoping that the yondaime would arrive soon to the battle.

Else where

Minato Namikaze the yondaime hokage was looking at his village with great sadness. Why did it have to be today he thought. He then looked back into the room and saw his wife Kushina Uzumaki sitting in a bed with their newborn baby. "So what should we name him?" Kushina asked not taking her eyes off of the baby. "hmmm... **I SAY WE CALL HIM MISO AFTER THE BEST RAMEN FLAVOR IN THE WORLD!**" Kushina got pissed at this and chucked the nearest thing she could grab at him.

"Oww, What was that for?" Minato asked. "That was for being a complete idiot like that pervert Jiraya... Wait thats it! Lets name him Naruto after Jiraya's one unperverted book" Kushina yelled "Can his middle name atleast be miso?" Minato asked. Kushina glared at him, and unleashed her killing intent "**NO!**" She yelled.

Kakashi then ran into the room and went straight to Minato "Mianto Sensei the Kyubii is almost here we need you to come to the battle feild." Minato the looked back at his son and looked sad. "ok, i will come. Kushina it is time." Kushina looked at him with horror in her eyes, "no i will not let you do this to our child!" Minato looked sad, and then he knocked out Kushina and took the crying Naruto in his hands, "I am sorry Kushina, but it is the only way" He then shunshined away Leaving the room empty except an unconcious Kushina.

Back on the Battle Feild

Minato Stood on top of the toad boss Gambunta, who was fighting off the Kyubii while Minato Finished the hand seals for **SHIKKI FUIN**with the still crying Naruto in his hands. When he finished there was a flash and the ghostly figure of the shinigami rose up behind Minato. The Kyubii looked at the figure with fear in its eyes as it's soul and chakra was torn out of its body and sealed into Naruto. When this was finished the Shinigami looked at Minato, and took his soul. With that the figure disappeared and Naruto and Minato's dead body fell to the ground.

**AN: Ok i know that was really short, but once again i'm new, but i would really like some feedback on this. Please check my page and fill out the pole i have listed there**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Uchiha**

**AN****: Well i got some reveiws and i thankn you for the honesty although you could have phrased it better. Oh yeah im also looking for a beta reader so can anyone help?**

**Volos:**** I think i can add me o just wasn't sure if many people like that pairing.**

**Excele Kurokami: ****I thank you for the honesty but that was pretty cruel, and with some of the things i remind you that this is Fanfiction so i write the story the way i want to.**

**Delran:**** I know the spelling is horrible, but i have never actually read the manga i only watched the show so i don't know how to spell the stuff.**

**lady candace:**** I thank you because so far you have been the most helpful, but in the first chapter do you think it had to many comedi scenes?**

**Well any way on to the story**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto**

**Council meeting later that night**

"I say we kill the Demon!" A random civilian council member yelled as the discussion on what to do with the small child that was Naruto went on. The Sandaime had just told the councils that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, and now they were in an uproar. "Silence!" Sarutobi yelled over them. The shouting imediatly stopped and the all looked at the reinstated Hokage.

"Now we will calmly discuss what will happen to the child now." Said the Hokage. The councils started to talk amongst themselves trying to decide what to do. The Hokage then spoke again "Now i will state this now, Naruto's status will now be considered and S class secret and anyone who talks about it will be imeadietly put to death. But also since his mother has strangley disapeared" Que glare at Danzo. " We must see if anyone would be willing to adopt naruto into there family?" At this all becam quiet and people started to think.

Thoughts were rushing through Fugaku Uchiha's mind. ' Well i did promise Minato i would take care of Naruto, and if i don't take him in he will proablly be treated horribly. Plus Mikoto was good friends with Kushina, so i should proablly take him.' Fugaku the stood up and looked at the Hokage, "Hokage-sama me and the Uchiha clan will Welcom Naruto into our clan with open arms." At this everyone looked suprised. The Hokage the looked at Fugaku. "If you wish it then i will place Naruto in your care."

Then a Council member jumps up, "Are we really going to let this Demon poison the Uchiha clan?" The Hokage Sighed at this and waved his hand. Two Anbu operatives appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the man and dragged him out of the room while he kicked and screamed. Fugaku sighed in disappointment. The Hokage the ended the meeting.

**Later in the Hokage's Office**

The Hokage looked at Fugaku as the man held Naruto "Are you really sure about this Fugaku? THis could cause problems for you and your clan later on." The Uchiha then looked at Sarutobi " Yes i am sure. Besides little Sasuke could use someone to play with and i think Itachi will enjoy another little brother." Sarutobi looked at the man and smiled. "Yes i guess you are right, but make sure to take care of the boy for me Fugaku.'" The Hokage said. "Will do Hokage-sama," Fugaku replied.

**AN:**** Ok so thats the chapter, and i would still enjoy some ****CONSTRUCTIVE**** Critiscim and not just all out flaming on my story**


End file.
